


2 a.m.

by Iris60819



Series: BediGuda (Eng) [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Hints(?) about relationship, Not obvious relationship so this is a gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris60819/pseuds/Iris60819
Summary: “To the nothingness that held the answer to a new life.”A talk after Solomon.
Series: BediGuda (Eng) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066481
Kudos: 4





	2 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Please overlook all the grammar things if you can since I’m not a native English speaker m(_ _)m I apologize in advance
> 
> This is not a clear ship fic, just something I dribbled up in the middle of the night, so it may feel off. Sorry about that, too.

It was 2 in the morning, and Bedivere was awake again. Not that he needed sleep, though, like any servant else in this Chaldea; it’s just that this act made him feel more alive, and he thought he needed the reminder that he is alive.

There’s only one place in Chaldea that never gets dark, so it was only normal for him to go there. Although it would be empty—or it was supposed to be empty.

“Morning, Sir Bedivere.”

Upon opening the doors, he saw his Master looking up and waving at him. She was sitting by the window, a book open on the table before her, with a cup of hot cocoa. The warm, sweet aroma from there filled the entire cafeteria.

“Good morning, Master.” He smiled to her. “May I ask...what woke you up at such a time?”

“Hmm? Nothing...I didn’t really fall asleep, to begin with. Da Vinci said there’s going to be some time before things really get busy, so I’m just taking my time to rest up a bit and fill my brains. You know, now that I won my life back, I need to know how to live it.” She smiled a bit weakly.

“Sounds very nice. Have you got any answer to that?”

“Not sure, but I think I’ll start with knowing what do I want to do for life after this.” Ritsuka sipped on her hot cocoa before looking outside.

“A good starting point, if I may say so.” He followed her sight and stared into the roaring blizzard. It started again soon after the end of December, as if signaling another busy year.

“Then, what about you? What woke you up?” After a while, Ritsuka asked and looked back into his eyes.

“Bad dreams. Nothing more.”

“Oh.” She paused. The golden eyes dimmed a bit. “Sorry.” But her eyes were still curious.

“It’s about the...end, I guess you can say.” 

He added, “Falling into void. Finishing everything you need to do, and no longer exist.”

“That is something that would wake people up.” She teasingly said, as if wanting to lift the suddenly heavy atmosphere. “But—apologizes if I offended you—what did you think of it?”

“I didn’t experience it personally...” he paused and pondered for a moment. “So there isn’t anything I could say for sure. Although, it is scary for me, even at this moment.”

“Yeah. Otherwise you wouldn’t be woken by it.”

“Of course.”

All of a sudden, they were both smiling.

“Then how do you think about it, Master, if I may ask?”

“Me? I don’t really have an idea...see, I never died to begin with.” She shrugged. “Although I know it’s not dying, but...from a commoner’s point of view, pretty close.”

Bedivere nodded. Not becoming a heroic spirit, just disappearing into the flow of countless humans, and being forgotten soon—it does feel like falling into the void.

“I always think of it as a beginning, though.” She added.

“A beginning?”

“Beginning.” Ritsuka told him with certainty. “You see, we all have to come from _somewhere_ before we are born here...”

“...Which, since you are being remembered by no one, and has nothing to do in front of you, is also the void?” Bedivere tried to follow her.

“Exactly.” She smiled again, as if content by his ability to understand.

Silence. The light, somehow relaxing sound of spoon touching her cup. Bedivere looked into the blizzard again. The light from Chaldea can reach no further than a few meters, and all he could see is huge petals of snowflakes dancing in the fierce wind.

This really is not a place to live for humans.

All he could hope for is that this girl in front of him doesn’t get hurt, but he could also only accompany her and protect her for so long.

“Have I ever told you about what Lion King said after _that_ you disappeared?” Ritsuka broke the silence again.

“Maybe not. I don’t remember hearing it.”

“She said that what you did is not meaningless...and that she is finally released.” The spoon stopped, but the white foams on top of the hot cocoa is still swirling around. “To be honest, I like you as you are right now.”

“M-Master?” He felt his eyes widen a bit. What was that supposed to mean?

Ritsuka smiled, but didn’t answer.

“Now, it’s late, and I’m feeling tired...” she stretched and yawned. _Like a kitten,_ He caught himself thinking. His Master sometimes behave like a child, and that always reminds him about her real age—even though at times she felt much older.

“...mind sending me back to my room? Sir?” Ritsuka’s teasing call dragged him back.

“Of course. My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just hope I can write more...aaaah


End file.
